The Torrents of Greed (Part I)
An assault on a candy store owner leads Benjamin Stone and Paul Robinette to build a case against a powerful mafia don. Plot Detectives arrest three members of the Masucci crime family involved in a fatal assault. Stone tries to take down the entire Mob, but his plan backfires when he's set up with false testimony. Cast Main cast * George Dzundza as Sergeant Max Greevey * Chris Noth as Detective Mike Logan * Dann Florek as Captain Donald Cragen * Michael Moriarty as Executive A.D.A. Benjamin Stone * Richard Brooks as A.D.A. Paul Robinette * Steven Hill as D.A. Adam Schiff Recurring cast * Bruce Altman as Harv Beigal * Christine Baranski as Katherine Masucci Beigal * Charles Cioffi as Frank Masucci * Robert Fields as Mario Zalta * Steven Keats as Defense Attorney George Zuckert * Stephen McHattie as Joe Pilefsky * Lee Richardson as Defense Attorney Mike Le Claire * Ronald Hunter as Pilefsky's Defense Attorney * Phillip R. Allen as Defense Attorney Davis * Anna Katarina as Elena Skolnick * Doris Belack as Trial Judge Margaret Barry * Jacques Sandulescu as Isaac Skolnick * Rick Zieff as Dr. Cohen Guest cast * Hy Anzell as Mr. Spivak * Lynnie Greene as Meg Hennessy * Christopher McCann as Edgar Hoover * Janis Dardaris as Florence Mackey * Joe Lisi as Mahoney * Dean Iandoli as Finkle * Eric Payne as Boswell * Luis Ramos as Valdez * James Noah as Arraignment Judge Barry Marton * Nancy Addison as Reporter #1 * Jim Gillis as Reporter #2 * Coco Barat as Hotel Manager * Maria Ottavia as Reporter #3 (uncredited) References Spivak Grocery; Zalta's Import-Export Quotes "What's less than nothing? Minus zero? Negative bupkis?" : - Donald Cragen "There is no fire like passion. There is no shark like hatred. There is no snare like folly. There is no torrent like greed." : - The Dhammapada, chapter 18, verse 251 "I don't photograph well with egg on my face, how about you?" : - Adam Schiff "Look man, you know how hard it is to get work? I keep my eyes closed, I keep my job." "What about your ears?" "Sure, I hear stuff." "What kind of stuff?" "Like guys that talk don’t talk for very long. Look, I’ve seen Godfather I, II, and III." : - Delivery man and Max Greevey "This is New York, remember? Sometimes people get beat up just for the hell of it." : - Donald Cragen "Hey, they don’t play by the rules, why should we?" "Because that’s our job." : - Mike Logan and Benjamin Stone Background information and notes * This episode shares similarities with the John Gotti crime syndicate case. Gotti and five of his brothers all joined the Mafia at early ages and Gotti soon became boss of the well known Gambino crime family, one of the Five Families in New York City. He became widely known for his outspoken personality and flamboyant style that eventually caused his downfall. In 1992, Gotti was convicted of racketeering, thirteen murders, obstruction of justice, truck hijacking, conspiracy to commit murder, illegal gambling, extortion, tax evasion, loansharking, and other crimes and was sentenced to life in prison, where he died ten years later. (Source: ) Episode scene cards Torrents of Greed (1), The